Johanna Mason
Johanna Mason was an axe wielding resident of District 7 , and the victor of the 71st Hunger Games. Following her victory, Johanna was forced into prostitution by President Coriolanus Snow due to her desirability in the eyes of Panem's wealthy and elite. After she refused, Snow orchestrated the slaughter of her entire family as punishment for her defiance. Drained of all motivation and happiness in her life, Johanna spent the next few years in isolation, wallowing in her sorrow and trauma. After being reaped once again for the 75th Hunger Games or 3rd "Quarter Quell", Johanna agreed to join the Mockingjay Alliance along with many other victors, and reluctantly fought to protect fellow victor and martyr of the rebellion Katniss Everdeen, despite their mutual dislike of each other. Following Johanna's capture and torture in the Capitol and subsequent rescue thanks to District 13, she and Katniss grew close to one another, eventually garnering a mutual respect. Johanna ultimately survived the rebellion, though continued to live a difficult life due to the lingering post-traumatic stress of her experiences. Biography Johanna was born in District 7 in the year 54 ADD, known for its primary export of lumber, where she learned how to handle an axe from a young age. In 59 ADD, Johanna's mother Laureli Mason was killed in a work-related accident at the local sawmill. As a result of Laureli's sudden death, Johanna's aunt and Laureli's sister Rosie began drinking heavily. Johanna and her father and younger brothers shared their home with their cousins, and as Johanna grew older, she found herself as a maternal guardian, looking after her young relatives in addition to her brothers as Rosie was incapable due to her alcoholism. Johanna grew fiercely protective of her kin, and passed the skills she learned from her father at every opportunity. As resources began to dwindle due to wildfires throughout the district resulting in her father being forced to take on more responsibility at the sawmill, Johanna protested at the Justice Building with a group of friends. At the age of 17, Johanna was reaped for the 71st Hunger Games after claiming a large amount of Tessarae to help provide for her family as her father was unable to do so due to his diminishing health. She remained stoic as the cameras focused on her, spitting in Capitol escort Petunia Porgsley's face upon entering the stage. She was unimpressed by her district partner, Reed Gallow, due to his small stature and malnourished build. Third Quarter Quell Johanna was once again reaped for the 75th Hunger Games, along with Blight, after it was decreed that tributes would be selected from an existing pool of victors in each district. This did not bode well with her, and she, like many of the other tributes, felt betrayed by the Capitol due to the previous agreement that all victors would be granted life-long amnesty. She and Blight were immediately taken to the Capitol, and forced to relive the horror of their first games all over again. During the chariot rides, Johanna's stylists dressed her in a bulky costume resembling a tree, much to her disgust and frustration. After the chariot rides, Johanna was able to meet District 12 victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark for the first time, after she quickly got in the same elevator that they were using. Introducing herself, she commented on her unfavorable stylist team and promptly stripped off all of her clothing while commenting on Katniss' wardrobe, save her slippers, leaving her completely naked right in front of Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch, and making Katniss feel incredibly uncomfortable. During the interviews, Johanna was sympathetic towards Katniss' over the top wedding dress, and asks her to make Snow "pay for it" in respect, straightening her pearl necklace. Johanna is anything but subtle in her interview with Caesar Flickerman, trying to ask if anything can be done to put an end to the games before they even start, adding fuel to the fire of Capitol frustration. Before the start of the games, Johanna joins a pact along with many of the other victors to keep Katniss and Peeta alive at all costs. Johanna survives the cornucopia bloodbath, and manages to retrieve Wiress and Beetee for Katniss before they can be killed, although Beetee takes a knife to the back, before retreating into the jungle with the two district 3 victors and Blight. When the disasters start, they are pelted by blood rain, and Blight accidentally runs into the force field, killing him, leaving Johanna upset and forced to look after Beetee and Wiress by herself. She eventually manages to find Katniss, Finnick Odair, and Peeta on Day two on the beach, fed up with Wiress' constant repeating of the phrase "tick tock". Johanna is enthusiastic about reuniting with Finnick, but is somewhat cold towards Katniss Everdeen, confused about her need to have Beetee and Wiress as alliance members, believ. The six of them then make there way to the cornucopia in order to formulate a plan on how to get rid of the careers, after figuring out how the arena design resembles a giant clock, which each sector representing a disaster. However, they are ambushed by Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, and Enobaria. After Gloss kills Wiress and Katniss shoots him with one of her arrows, Johanna burries her axe in Cashmere's chest after she charges them, effectively killing her. After the gamemakers begin spinning the cornucopia, Brutus and Enobaria are able to escape and Johanna, Katniss, Finnick, Peeta, and Beetee retreat back to the beach. They later recieve bread from District Three, which they split among themselves. As they recooperate from the attack, Johanna bonds with Katniss, forging a slightly better relationship with her. After the screams from nearby jabberjays cause Finnick and Katniss to panic, Johanna is unaffected, as she claims that there is nobody left that she loves. Under Beetee's direction, they create a plan to electrocute the remaining careers with his coil of wire, using the lightning tree in one of the disaster areas to electrify the wire. Heading towards the tree, Johanna goes with Katniss to unwind the wire coil down to the beach. When they are attacked by Brutus and Enobaria, Johanna knocks Katniss out and cuts the Capitol tracker out of her arm with a knife, leading both careers away from Katniss' body so Plutarch Heavensbee's hovercraft can collect Katniss. However, Johanna is captured by the Capitol along with Peeta and Enobaria. Mockingjay Rebellion Johanna remains in the Capitol for quite a while, and she and Peeta are tortured for information concerning District 13 and the mockingjay rebellion. While in the Capitol, Johanna's entire head is shaved, making her bald. The rebels eventually manage to get both Johanna and Peeta out of the Capitol and away from President Snow's grasp, and are immediately taken to the medical ward upon their arrival in District 13. She is described by Katniss as hairless, with bruises and oozing scabs all over her body, no doubt from the Capitol's unforgiving torture techniques. While recovering, a sprout of hair begins to grow ontop of her head. After Katniss is shot by a District 2 refugee and taken to the medical ward herself, Johanna steals and taps into some of her morphling supply. The two chat on katniss' bed, with johanna admitting that she somewhat hates Katniss for her role as the mockingjay. When Gale Hawthorne arrives to greet Katniss, Johanna engages in a mildly flirtacious exchange with him, referring to his attractiveness. Johanna is unable to fight with the other soldiers of Squad 451 due to her injuries and her state of recovery. After the rebels take down the Capitol and the Rebels effectively take over Panem, uprooting President Snow, Johanna, along with Enobaria, Beetee, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch Abernathy, and Annie Cresta, is one of the seven surviving victors not affected by the Victor's purge. After Coin proposes if a new games with Capitol children instead of district children should be held, Johanna votes "yes". After Katniss unexpectantly kills Coin during Snow's public execution, the games are cut off. Personality and Traits Johanna harbors a fiesty and hardened persona, unafraid to make whitty comments about those around her, and has no trouble expressing her mind. She can be additionally hot-tempered and quick to judge, although she is quite loyal to those she calls friends. As she states during the 75th Hunger Games, she has nobody left that she loves, suggesting that the Capitol has killed her entire family. As a result, she has grown cold and is tough on those who who try to strike up a conversation with her. Johanna is skilled in the use of an axe, and used these skills to kill those who opposed her during her hunger games. She is tough, strong willed, with great agility and speed. Relationships Katniss Everdeen Finnick Odair Category:Victors Category:Main Characters Category:District 7 Citizens